Eccentric Superhero Boyfriends
by Hotch Fan
Summary: [Wayne/Stark Established Relationship One-shot Collection] Chapter 2: "There's this very fascinating and educational process, that consists of several phases by the way, when you go all tall, dark and dangerous and Bat-like even without the Batsuit on."
1. some nights

**So, I recently watched both movies (The Dark Knight trilogy and Iron Man I & II) and feel dragged to those two, and a possible interaction between them. *sigh* They are so perfect together as friends or more. I just can't! This my first time writing not only this pairing but also both fandoms, so I hope I didn't do it terribly wrong.**

* * *

**Title: **Some Nights.

**Summary: **Bruce makes a trip to Malibu going for the first time to one of Tony Stark's eccentric birthday parties.

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer**: I don't owe The Dark Knight trilogy, Iron Man or any of its characters. Sadly.

* * *

**OoOoO**

"Bruce Wayne!" Tony exclaimed, loud enough to be heard over the sound of the music. "What a surprise to see you here!"

Not a lot of people would have noticed the sudden change in Tony's demeanor, but Bruce did. He schooled his expression, turning his instinctive smirk into a polite smile.

"Stark," Bruce took the offered hand, shaking it slowly.

"Please," Tony scoffed. "I think we agreed last time for you to call me Tony."

Tony held Bruce's hand a second longer than necessary, eyes twinkling and his lip curled into a smirk.

"We did, yes." Bruce cast a quick look around. "Nice party."

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "I know. Best party of the year. Everyone's been telling me that. Next year's will be a hundred times better. Lots of alcohol and women too, you'll see."

Bruce almost rolled his eyes. He had no doubt Tony would keep his word about that.

"I think Pepper mentioned at some point that 'Gotham's Prince' wouldn't be coming to my humble party." Tony made a vague gesture with his hand holding the glass before taking a swig of his scotch.

The corner of Bruce's mouth twitched, noticing the detached tone Tony had forced into his voice right away.

"Ah yes, that's right. There are some unsettled matters I have to take care of, but well, I couldn't miss Tony Stark's famous birthday party, could I?"

Tony's playboy façade wavered for a second, letting Bruce catch a glimpse of Tony's soft expression, the one Tony reserved only for him. Bruce slid his gaze away from Tony's face, feeling a soft flush warm his cheeks.

Leave Gotham and its madness didn't seem like such a terrible idea anymore.

"Come," Tony called, touching Bruce's arm and nodding for the younger man to follow him.

Bruce let Tony guide him away. "Where are we going?" He watched as Tony gulped the last of his scotch, leaving the empty tumbler over the tray of the nearest waiter, and taking two filled tumblers.

"I'm sure you haven't seen my flawlessly awesome and shiny armor up close, have you? You're gonna love it, Wayne!"

Tony handed one of the tumblers to Bruce, lowering the glasses down his nose to wink at him over the rim, before pushing them back up.

Tony turned around, a wide grin plastered across his face as he not-so-subtly dodge and ignored women throwing themselves at him as he passed.

Bruce took a small sip of his drink, looking amused.

They didn't make it to Tony's workshop. As soon as they were far away enough from the crowd, still a couple of feet away from the stairs, Tony dropped the empty tumbler and pushed Bruce against the nearest wall, kissing him fiercely.

It was Bruce who pulled back first, breathing heavily as his eyes meet Tony's gleaming gaze.

"I thought you told me Batman couldn't afford to leave the city when I called you this morning."

Tony's eyes flickered to Bruce's lips, but apparently, remembering he would need those to answer the question he settled for Bruce's neck instead, kissing and nibbling the soft skin.

Bruce groaned, tilting his head back as he buried his left hand in Tony's hair, the other still holding the tumbler, trying not to spill the liquid on the floor.

"Hmm... I did, but I thought it would be _impolite_ not to at least come and wish you a Happy Birthday,"

Tony pulled back slightly to look at Bruce's face, an eyebrow arched. "Oh, really? You just came to wish me a Happy Birthday, Brucie-bear?"

Bruce lifted a hand, tracing Tony's lips with the tip of his fingers. He was trying to stop the rising feeling of guilt now that they were talking about this.

"Yes. I can't stay long, so your present will have to wait."

Tony furrowed his brow, clearly unhappy with the idea.

"The hell it would! You are here, aren't you? Even if it's not the longest and hottest mind-blowing goddamnit sex session we've ever had -which I'm sure will be my gift, cupcake, thank you- we are so doing something hot and dirty and awesome, got it?"

Bruce suppressed a smile, his hand sliding to Tony's warm chest, palm coming to rest over the cloth covered arc reactor.

"We should go back," Bruce murmured softly, knowing full well that wasn't going to happen, and not wanting it to.

Tony didn't disappoint, taking the tumbler from Bruce's fingers, draining it and dropping it to the floor before guiding Bruce downstairs.

"You are crazy, insane, and huh, _crazy_ if you think I'm going back there with those stupid fuckers I don't even know when I can be fucking you right about now, Brucie-bear." Tony stopped to put in the code for the keypad, turning to Bruce. "Besides, they all are too drunk to even notice we aren't there. Not that I care..."

As soon as the glass door opened, Bruce threw himself over Tony.

Batman, Gotham, the party... The whole world was going to have to wait for a while. Right now, it was only Tony and him.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think guys? I have a couple more ideas with those two, so I guess this is a bit of a test to see if there's some interest and if my characterization is any good, since sadly, there isn't a lot of Wayne/Stark fics.**

**This is unbetaed and I'm not native speaker so I hope there wasn't too many mistakes here (Feel free to point them out, please!), and you all had been able to enjoy it.**


	2. batmanization 101

**Hey again everyone! After some thinking I decided to put any Tony/Bruce fic of least than 2,000 words and with an established relationship I write in the future in the same place. Every one-shot would be fully unrelated to the previous ones and uploaded in no particular order. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Title: **Batmanization 101.

**Summary: **"There's this _very_ fascinating and educational process, that consists of several phases by the way, when you go all tall, dark and dangerous and Bat-like even without the Batsuit on."

**Warnings: **Very mild sexual content.

**Disclaimer**: I don't owe The Dark Knight trilogy, Iron Man or any of its characters. Sadly.

* * *

**OoOoO**

Tony stepped slowly into the Batcave, as he 'creatively' liked to call the Bat's lair much to Bruce's annoyance. And _that_ seriously was _not _why he did it. Not at all.

He found Bruce sitting in front of the Batcomputer, which was not really surprising anymore but still kind of annoying, since Tony like a good boyfri... Like the nice man he was, had taken the time out of his _very_ busy schedule to come all the way from Malibu leaving an unhappy and frustrated Pepper behind, only to come to Gotham, out of all the sunny, beautiful places he could have chosen.

Bruce didn't even turn around to greet him. Or most likely glare and complain, really. Only the smallest tensing of shoulders let Tony know his arrival had not been totally unnoticed.

Tony shook his head, walking toward Bruce. This was so _not _cool at all. They didn't see each other as often as he would have liked -between the heroic stuff and their respective companies- and he hadn't come all the way here only to be left all alone in the bedroom while Bruce was down here _playing_. They should both be upstairs, doing naughty and fun stuff while they could.

And they would be, if Tony had something to say about it. And he did. He had tons and tons to say.

"Hey, Bats! What are you doing here all alone?"

Tony came to stand besides Bruce, mindlessly looking over the screens.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Bruce growled, glance not even flickering toward Tony, his fingers tapping steadily over the keyboard.

Hmm, Tony was going to have to do some work here. Right now, his chances of dragging Bruce away from here _and_ still get laid were 10 out of 100. Wrongful in oh, so many ways, but endearing none the least. With so many women _and_ men throwing themselves at him everywhere he went, Tony kind of liked have to do some work to get Bruce in bed. Or the floor. The important thing was that they were both naked and sweaty at the end.

Tony leaned against the desk casually, facing Bruce as much as he could.

"Yeah well, it feels weird to call you any other way when you are on phase 1 of _Batmanization_."

And, guess what? Tony's chances had gone from 10 to 20 because Bruce had shifted his precious attention away from whatever it was he had been doing, a dark eyebrow arched.

"_Batmanization_?"

Tony suppressed a smirk. Oh, how he _loved_ to play with Bats.

"Please, don't tell me dear Alfie hadn't told you all about it already."

Bruce's fingers hover over the keyboard but Tony didn't pay much attention to the movement. If Bruce was working on something truly important he would have kicked Tony out already, instead of playing along. Besides, Tony was highly confident his plan was going to work. It was a pretty _damn _good plan.

"So, anyway, there's this _very_ fascinating and educational process, which consists of several phases by the way, when you go all tall, dark and dangerous and Bat-like even without the Batsuit on."

The slight tilt of Bruce's head and the blink-and-you-miss-it twitch of his lips made the previous digit rise to a 30 and Tony bit back a triumphant smirk yet again.

Bruce was still waiting for an answer and Tony oblige.

"Alright. I shall fulfill my civic duty and enlighten you on such magnificent process, Brucie-bear."

Leaning further against the desk, Tony pondered the idea of start getting rid of his clothes already, because there just was _no_ _way_ he wasn't getting laid. Damn-fucking-right he was. Tony ran a hand over his dark hair and in the end dismissed the idea. Getting naked would without a doubt speed up the process, but it would also mess up his awesome, _awesome_ plan. And he was rather in love with this awesome, awesome plan. So, nope; the hard way it was.

"Now, let's see. The first phase is when you start getting all gloomy and quiet." Tony waved off Bruce's protests before he could even voice any of them. "I know, I know. You are not Mr. Fun and Giggles exactly, but this is a notch up from your usual brooding act. And before you say anything," Tony added after a moment. "I know this phase isn't exactly exciting, but it is a process, cupcake."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony's almost condescending tone, but his curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Alright, what's the second phase then?"

And his captivated audience gave him a 40. Hell, yeah.

"Oh, you should know, I just get you out of it." A flicker of irritation crossed Bruce's face. "Fine. You are not fun, Brucie-bear."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, but the sign of annoyance at the nickname lost most of its effect when Bruce turned his chair further, knees brushing against Tony's slightly.

Yep. It was definitely a 50 now.

"Phase two is when you are doing boring Bat-related stuff; Researches, information gathering and stuff like that. Which, by the way, could be done so much _easier_ if you just let me install..." Tony trailed off, watching Bruce press his lips together.

Tony's offer to upgrade the Bat's tech and Bruce's refusal was already an old argument, and one that Tony enjoyed _greatly_. He had no trouble keeping up with Bruce's dry remarks or annoyed replies most of the time, but right now there were other more… important things that need his full attention. And he didn't want to risk annoying Bruce too much. At least not right now. There would be plenty of time to do so later.

"...Yeah, so when you get all intense, your focus entirely aimed on what you're working on there's this very dark and mysterious air all around you. Like some kind of force field or something, with a creepy flashing neon sign saying in big, bold letters "Fuck off, Bat working" hanging in the center."

Bruce arched an eyebrow, a spark of amusement flickering in his eyes. "Seeing you are still here, I guess _that_ sign need some improving then."

Tony offered the other man a lopsided smirk, enjoying the slow but steady rise of his way to victory. Fuck yeah, 60.

"Oh, Brucie-bear, I'm afraid I am _way_ above your Bat-ploys and tricks. With me being Tony Stark _and_ Iron Man, and all that jazz."

Bruce snorted, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I shall move to phase three, shall I?" Tony hummed softly to himself, head tilted to the side. "Hmm, well, phase three is when you start growling and glaring. No your _patented_ Bat-glare, or your legendary but quite dull Bat-growl, of course, but a more moderate, public-friendly ones. Not that you use it a lot out in the real world, though. Bruce Wayne's default mode is a vapid smile and hollow gaze."

Bruce gave Tony an irritated look. "Don't you have anything better to do? Other than watch my every move only to come up with some absurd "theory.""

"Of course I do cupcake. You should just ask Pepper about it. But _this _is a lot funnier. And hotter too." Tony added, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bruce crossed his arms more tightly, arching a dark eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tony shrugged, grinning. Because 70.

"Only that it's kind of hot see you act all dangerous and Bat-like without your animal themed vigilante body armor getting in the way. Or that weird growl thing." Tony's eyebrows were knitted together. "Do you have _any_ idea of the kind of damageyou are doing to your vocal cords every time you go out to play? _Honestly_, there's no reason why you should keep straining your voice that way, cupcake. I bet we can come up with some pretty damn good piece of technology to do the growl thing for you."

Bruce gave Tony a pointed look. "We are _not_ having this conversation, Tony. I've told you before I'm not going to change anything."

O-okay. He should have seen that coming. Bruce could be very touchy-feely when it came to anything Bat-related sometimes. Time to turn things around and get this moving.

"Okay, fine. We are going to leave this _delightful_ conversation. At least for now." Tony added after a moment, not ready to give up on this issue just yet.

Bruce didn't say anything. That was the kind of answer he had been expecting, really. It was too much to ask for Tony to just drop this, it seemed.

"Besides, is not like I don't _like_ the Bat, you know. The whole thing it's a different and _kinkier_ kind of hot. Which it's great, really. Like having sex with two different people." Tony pondered that for a moment. "Or more like three, if you count your other 'public persona.'"

Tony shrugged when Bruce rolled his eyes. "Could be fun."

Bruce watched Tony for a moment before shaking his head, a slightly amused and exasperated expression on his face.

80 now and Tony was starting to get ready for the great ending.

"Great! Now that my point has been made, can we please go to _more_ important things?" Tony whine, starting to feel a bit impatient.

"And what would those things be, exactly?" Bruce inquired sardonically, an eyebrow arched.

"Well, off the top my head I can think of a couple of things. Like, I don't know. Us. _Naked_. Right here. With you bend over this desk while I fuck you senseless. My hand wrapped around your cock, pumping and squeezing until you come all over my hand. Or maybe my mouth. I'm very much _amenable_ about this, Brucie-bear."

Bruce shifted in his chair slightly, quite likely trying to hide or get his arousal under control. Tony grinned cheekily, his dark brown eyes twinkling. That had been _nothing_ really, so his words wouldn't have turned Bruce on too much, just enough to be uncomfortable.

It was definitely a 90 now. Yep, it was.

Forcing his eyes to meet Tony's Bruce cleared his throat, careful to keep his voice steady. "Alfred could come down here any minute."

Tony smirked, having foreseen that excuse miles and miles away. "Oh, he wouldn't be. Because he's not even_ in_ the Manor right now."

Bruce blinked at him, arousal forgotten for the time being. "Did you _chase_ Alfred away?"

"Of course not, cupcake. Though I _might_ have mentioned something about cave sex and maybe, just _maybe_ about Kevlar fetish. That's when he remembered he had to be somewhere else."

It was a lie and they both knew it.

There was something about Alfred that made _everyone_ be on their best behavior while around him. Even Tony. Sadly, Tony's best behavior was most people's not-so-good one.

"Now, if that's your only _objection_." Tony pulled away from the desk, dropping to his knees in front of Bruce.

Bruce let out a shaking breath, feeling Tony's fingers slowly work his pants open. "There's more, but I doubt you are going to hear them."

Tony's fingers stopped as he pulled back to look Bruce in the face, a dark eyebrow arched. "I can stop this while you give me your list of objections, Brucie-bear."

"Don't you dare." Bruce growled, burying his fingers in Tony's dark hair and pulling it softly.

Tony grinned smugly, hearing Bruce's soft groans as his hand reached down to stroke Bruce's erection through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Not that it matter anymore, _really_, but Tony's damn good plan had been an irrevocable triumph, and they were way above 100 now. Way, way above.

It had been pretty fun.

And as soon as this was over, -which would take _a while_, really. Bruce really owed him this time- Tony would start planning his next scheme.

Maybe he'll even get to go to bed with the Bat next time.

_Game_ _on_.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**a/n:** **I'm absolutely unable to write _good_ sex scenes. Like really, this is quite likely the most explicit you'll ever read from me, so I'm afraid you'll have to imagine what happens next. Sorry!**

**Also, this is unbetaed and I'm not native speaker so feel free to point out any mistake you find. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you think!**


End file.
